


Healing

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 14/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 3





	Healing

The advanced classes for apprentices wasn’t really advanced perse, but they were moreso the final preparations for the students to refine their skills as potential mages. This included lessons in healing.

The group of six was taught by Senior Enchanter Florenna, an elderly woman who had spent her post-Harrowing life as a healer within Chantry-run clinics in the Free Marches. Her healing was wonderful, but her teaching could’ve used some work.

So when she went around to the students who were seated in front of models of the human body asking them how the apprentices would heal someone with specific injuries, she found herself frustrated with students being able to only  _ respond _ but not  _ show _ her.

“Do we need an actual representation?” The woman asked, not receiving any replies. No one knew what to say. What did she mean? “Juliette!” She gestured for the girl to stand up and come to her, looking down at the meek apprentice. “Heal me.”

“I’m sorry?” Juliette asked quietly, looking up at her. She gasped at the sight of her teacher taking her own arm and burning herself, everyone flinching back, including the Templars who didn’t know what to expect during the class they were to supervise.

“Heal. Me!” She growled, holding out her arm that was red and swelling. She watched as Juliette quickly fumbled to get her hands up, shaking and confusedly trying to focus her energy onto the spot she had her hands hover over.

  
“If you mess up you can paralyze me!” The crazy old bat told her, Juliette seeming like she wanted to cry as she tried to heal her. As the woman relaxed with the release of pain, Juliette found herself relaxing and forcing some of the burning to dissipate. “Good.” She took her arm back and waved her hand for Juliette to return to her seat. “About time one of you showed me you can  _ actually _ heal.”


End file.
